littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis: Holy Sword + Golden Saints Series
is an RPG fan-games franchise created by Square Enix and LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc.. The trilogy series title of this Final Fantasy fangame series is based on Akira Toriyama's world famous game called Dragon Quest (Dragon Warriors). This whole story is based on the one of the main character, Lorasia. It starts with Gilroy and his brother, Tasgall's childhood, their adventures, their adulthood, and ends with his son Ranulf as one of the main characters, with a few adventures with other heroes with them. This game is a fanmade by RPG Maker VX and VX Ace program. Not all FF series belongs to Square Enix, I have a fangame in creating before this one. There's a prequel game called "Final Fantasy Golden Stories", aka in Japan. But, I decided to go ahead and create this first of FFGS games because the first series is extremely long and will keep me a while to finish. A sequel to this series called "Final Fantasy Bronze War", aka in Japan. Once I begin this, I'll probably won't plan to finish the prequel. Now, let the story begin. Disclaimer: All of Final Fantasy series are belongs to Square Enix (formerly Square) and I don't own any games, anime, TV or movies. List of Final Fantasy Eternal Dragonpolis games: 'Main series' *Final Fantasy Silver Stars (main series) *Final Fantasy Golden Stories (prequel series) *Final Fantasy Bronze War (sequel series) *Final Fantasy Ultimate Warriors of Light (final series) 'Sequels' *Final Fantasy Silver Stars 2 *Final Fantasy Golden Stories 2 *SIGMA DUOS ONLINE Final Fantasy Golden Stories Eas (side series, MMORPG) *Final Fantasy Bronze War 2 'Spin-offs' *Theo's Silver Wing Special ~ Final Fantasy Silver Gaiden *Final Fantasy Jade Empire Ace (Japanese/American) *The Lost Shenlong: Final Fantasy Omicron (PS4, Xbox One) *Dissidia Aeterna Dracopulsus Final Fantasy *Decennium Amissa ~Final Fantasy~ *Angelos♡Fire Emblem: Bellator Lucidum Final Fantasy (co-project between Eternal Dragonpolis and Konami's Fire Emblem) 'Angelos series (role-playing otome games)' Final Fantasy Angelos is a role-playing otome game franchise. A main series collaboration project between OtomeRomantica Team and Square Enix. FFAngelos focus on one heroine, multiple main heroes team, and an epic romance adventures around fictional world. Aria of Mana focus on one male protagonist and multiple main heroines team. 'Main Series' *Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos (VX: 2008, ACE Remake: 2015) *Ace of Mana : Final Fantasy Angelos-2 (VX: 2010, ACE Remake: 2017) *Grenlandija Kristalintis Romantika Final Fantasy Angelos (2012 - 2014): **Crown of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-3 (2012) **Crest of Mana OSCULA: Final Fantasy Angelos 3-II (2013) **Throne of Mana CORDE: Final Fantasy Angelos 3-III (2014) *Star of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-4 (2016) *Eden of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos-5 (2018) 'Side Series' *Trail of War: Final Fantasy Angelos-Omega *Final Fantasy Queen Card Battle Dual *Aria of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos *DUO of Mana: Final Fanstasy Angelos Perfection 'Anime based on games' *Final Fantasy Silver Stars the Series *Final Fantasy Golden Stories: Concursus Mythica (2002) / Concursus Mythica Reformandam (2020) **Final Fantasy Golden Stories 2: Fabulosa Perseverare *Final Fantasy Bronze War: Angelum Lumine *Cross of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos ~ Venereum Seditio Z *Ace of Mana: Final Fantasy Angelos 2 ~ Venereum Crystallinum Fabula X *Crown of Mana: Love Wing's Quintet ~ Grenlandija Kristalintis Romantika *Aria of Mana: Crystalline of Heaven and Earth (spin-off of Angelos series) 'Films, OVAs and Specials' *Chronicles of Dragon Orbs ~ Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy G*S ~ I'm the Paladin *Final Fantasy Golden Stories ~ Claudio's Falls Inbound (OVA, bonus) *Dragon Spirits: Final Fantasy Silver Stars (OVA) *Revenge of Salazar: Final Fantasy Bronze War (OVA) *Golden Stories ~ The Aftermath of Holy Knight, King Medgar (OVA Special) Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Final Fantasy fanseries Category:RPG games Category:Nintendo DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC games Category:Playstation 2 games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation Portable games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Wii games Category:Wii-U games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games